


Harvey Kinkle Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Harvey Kinkle imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Off to the Movies

Walking home with you, it gave Sabrina the perfect opportunity to see if her suspicions were correct, that Harvey does in fact like you. She saw the way he looked and listened intently as you spoke, the way his lips tugged into a smile whenever you smiled or laughed. Sabrina also saw the longing looks you gave Harvey. It was clear that he liked you and you liked him.

 

"What?" Harvey asked Sabrina once it was just the two of them, noticing the grin she was wearing.

 

"Nothing." She shrugged nonchalantly but he wouldn't let it go. It wasn't the first time he's seen her grinning after you and him had a conversation.

 

"Come on, Brina. Spill."

 

"Okay, I'm just wondering when you're going to ask Y/N to Roz's Halloween party."

 

"What do you mean? We're all going as friends. Why would I ask Y/N to the party?" Harvey said confused about the point she was trying to make. Sabrina quirked an eyebrow at that before answering him.

 

"It's obvious. You like Y/N."

 

"What? Of course I like Y/N. We're friends." His voice rose, trying to act normal. Sabrina was about to argue with Harvey about it more when he stopped walking. "Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow Brina." He quickly said before carrying on down the path to his own house leaving Sabrina standing by the driveway, a mischievous grin creeping on her face as an idea popped into her head. Sabrina had told Roz and Suzie her plan as soon as she got in and they both agreed that it was time they did something about you and Harvey.

 

The next day after school you were going to the movies with the group. You ran down the street up to the cinema thinking you were late, stopping when you saw Harvey standing there alone. "I thought I was late." You stated, looking around to see if Sabrina, Roz, and Suzie were somewhere hiding. What you didn't know was they were already inside watching you and Harvey through the window. "Where are the others?"

 

"I have no idea. I just got here myself." Harvey shrugged.

 

"Well, the movie is about to start. We could go in, if you want. Maybe they're running late and will meet us in there." You suggested. You were thankful of the bad lighting as it was concealing the heat rising to your cheeks.

 

"Yeah, that sounds great." Harvey nodded. The two of you went into the cinema and got your snacks before going to your seats. Neither of you noticed your three friends sneaking into the same movie nor seeing them sitting behind you.

 

During the film you and Harvey both kept stealing glances at each other. Neither of you have really hung out alone with each other before not to mention the crush you had on each other. You wanted to tell him tonight, you felt the words on the tip of your tongue but something was holding you back. Maybe it was the thought of him rejecting you. You weren't sure though so you sat deflated in your seat, your arm lazily thrown over the arm rest.

 

You weren't the only one who wanted to say something tonight. Harvey also wanted to tell you that he likes you. While trying to figure out what to say, your hand brushed against his. Instead of moving it away he began inching it closer to yours and eventually sliding it in so you were holding hands. You didn't move your hand away. You just sat there, a smile etched on your face.


	2. Just a Miner

It was hard for Harvey not to feel jealous of Nick. He knew you wouldn’t do anything but he couldn’t help but think that the two of you would be better together. Nick was a warlock, someone who practices magic just like you, while Harvey was destined to be a miner.

 

He thought he’d surprise you after school one day by bringing around your favourite food. Your parents let him in, telling him you were in your room. On his way to it he could hear giggling coming from you. Harvey frowned as he opened the door revealing his worse nightmare. You were sat on the floor, your hands in Nick's as the two of you tried to contain your laughter. "I didn’t know you had company, Y/N or else I would have brought more." Harvey said, clearing his throat to gain your attention.

 

"Oh, it’s fine. We’re almost done here." You told him.

 

"As long as Y/N focuses." Nick added, playfully jabbing you.

 

The two of you continued practicing magic while Harvey sat on your bed, trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It wasn’t long before Nick was giving you a hug goodbye before leaving. You joined your boyfriend in studying, waiting for him to say something. As the silence continued the more you knew something was up. He was never usually this quiet. "Is everything okay?" You asked and Harvey mumbled a yes but you didn’t believe him. You got up off the floor and sat on the bed moving his book out of the way. "Are you sure? Because you haven’t said a word since you got here."

 

"I just really need to study, Y/N." Harvey lied, not wanting you to know how self conscious he was. Unfortunately, you were observant and knew exactly what was wrong, once everything clicked.

 

"Are you jealous of Nick?!" You asked making Harvey look away from you. You cupped his cheek, guiding him back to looking at you. "Hey, there’s nothing to be jealous about."

 

"I just can’t help but think that maybe you’d be better off with dating someone like Nick."

 

"You mean someone who can do magic?" Harvey nodded. "If I wanted to date him I’d be with him but I don’t. I’m with you. It’s you who I want to be with. I don’t care that you can’t do magic. In fact I like it. Being around you makes me feel normal."

 

"I’m sorry, Y/N."

 

"There’s no need to apologise, Harvey. Your feelings are valid. I’m sorry that you felt this way." You said before pressing a soft kiss on his lips and hugging him.


End file.
